Wanna do Bad Things To You
by AngelChick1432
Summary: Olivia Gilbert, twin sister to Elena Gilbert. Follow her adventures as she balances school, family and friends while trying to survive. Maybe she'll even find love.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first Vampire Diaries Fanfiction. Well, my first story on here period so I hope you like it. I'm looking for OC characters for friends and stuff. So feel free to PM me your characters name, age, what they look like and who they are to my character and a bio. Thank you and I do not own Vampire Diaries, only my OC's and Olivia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Olivia!" The brunette looked around in confusion. "Olivia!" She tried to speak but nothing came out. "Olivia!" She held her head sinking to her knees in the darkness. "OLIVIA!"

She gasped her eyes snapping open as she jerked up straight. She was breathing heavily, her chocolate brown curls sticking to her flushed face with sweat. Her eyes were wide with a wild look in them slightly glazed over. Her vision went more focused instead of blurry as she saw the figure of her twin sister Elena in front of her, looking at her with concern.

"Are you alright?"

Olivia couldn't speak, her dream still fresh in her mind. She just nodded.

"Are you sure, you were moving around so much and whimpering I..." Elena didn't finish as she looked down, sitting down next to Olivia. "I thought something happened. I was worried." Elena said finally after a moment. Olivia looked up to meet her eyes. "I'm sorry...I just had a bad dream." She reached and grabbed Elena's hand.

"Wanna talk about it?"

Olivia shook her head. "I'm fine, I've already forgotten most of it." She said truthfully. Elena nodded. "Alright, let me know if you do alright." Olivia nodded giving a smile.

Elena smiled before getting up and walked out the room but, not before giving Olivia one last look.

Olivia sighed falling back onto her bed not wanting to get up. At that moment her alarm rang. Olivia groaned loudly and got up but not before hitting the snooze button. She stretched, her stomach being exposed from the skimpy black tank top she was wearing. She got up before walking to her bathroom.

Oh, my bad I didn't see ya. I'm Olivia Gilbert. Older twin sister to Elena Gilbert. Now, I'm the more geekier and nerdier twin who wears glasses and who somehow dated Tyler Lockwood. Elena and I were not so close but we were cool with that. Well, until something bad happened.

Our parents died in a car accident driving Elena home from a party. They flew off a bridge and somehow Elena survived. People said it was a miracle. I personally think something else is going on. I'm not really one to believe in miracles per say. Anyway when our parents died we were all heart broken. Jeremy took to drugs and alcohol. Elena tried to move on but anyone with a brain could see she was hurting. Trying to hide behind a fake smile. Me? Well, I think I changed the most. I stopped wearing my glasses and wore contacts. Curled my hair so it was in waves other then straight like my twin and I became more crazier, feistier and meaner. I became the bad girl of Mystic Falls.

Even though I pretended I didn't care, I still kept my grades up. I wanted to pass high school. Graduate and get the hell out of this god for saken town.

Now, something good did happen out of this. Elena and I became closer then ever. We depended on each other and did everything for each other.

Now, back to the story.

Olivia finished brushing her teeth and took off her clothes to shower. She let the warm water run over her body. Her dream came back full force. This time she was prepared but she still had no idea what that dream was about.

Olivia stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself as she walked to her bedroom. She then got into the clothes she had laid out. A black lacy bra and panties. Before she then put on some black fish net stockings. Then a black tank top that showed off her stomach. Then a black skirt that fluffed out and flew up if she spinned. Then added some black knee length converse that gave some child like innocence to the thigh length skirt she was wearing. She then paired it with a leather jacket with the words 'Olivia's Dolls' in red on the back.

Olivia was the leader in a motorcycle gang to her twin's and aunt's disapproval. Oh well. They can deal.

She then topped it with a heart shaped silver locket with a black ruby in the middle and hung by a silver chain. She had no idea what was inside of it but she still loved the necklace and almost never took it off.

She then added some simple cherry lip gloss giving her lips a red twinge. Also some red eyeshadow. Okay, now she was done.

She finally left her room and slid down the stairs. She saw everyone in the kitchen and smirked. She saw Elena look at her making Olivia give her a mock wave. Elena smiled shaking her head.

Olivia left the house closing the door silently behind her as she walked to the driveway where her motorcycle sat. "Hey baby, miss me?" Before she walked over to it. She looked at her skirt before shrugging and swinging her leg over. She then decided to go bare forgetting a helmet. Before she revved her motorcycle and drove off down the road. Her friends eventually following down the road from all directions.


	2. Chapter 2: Pilot Part 2

Ok, here's Chapter 2 and I was gonna wait till I got 3 reviews but decided that since I wasn't getting any to go ahead and do it anyway. Plus, I got all these followers and favorites I just fainted almost! So, here is Chapter 2 of 'Wanna do bad things to you'!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Olivia and her gang arrive at the school and park in a straight line in empty parking spaces in front of the school. Freshman stared and so did a few others but most were smart enough to know not to look form personal experiences. The first member of the group of 5 was Amy Wilde. She was known for being the most bubbly and energetic almost always on sugar rush. She had wavy golden blonde hair with lightly tanned skin and bright crystal blue eyes. They looked as if the Pacific Ocean swam in them.

Next, we have Christopher Crofford. Or as they call him, Chris. He had short chocolate brown hair that stuck up in random directions. Like a sexy just got outta bed style that really worked for him actually. He was very muscular and had a body that made girl swoon. He then had tan skin from his native heritage but had dazzling bright forest green eyes. He was the hard one of the group. He had the worst temper and got in so many fights it's a miracle he hadn't been kicked out yet. He was the perfect bad boy for any girl. Olivia would know, they dated a while before Olivia broke it off deciding to stay friends. And so they did.

Then, we have Brittany Osborn. Now, Brittany is the most girliest out of the group but also is the 3rd bad ass out of the group. She has dark mocha skin with dark brown hair with red and light brown highlights. She then has beautiful honey brown eyes. She is known for being the shopaholic. Every day she has to mention shopping at least 24 times. If she doesn't the poor girl might die. That would be tragic.

Last, we have Michael Kamble. Now, Michael has really pale skin the color of cream. He has fiery red hair with orange highlights and some yellow making it appear as if his hair is on fire. He has Olive Green eyes and is muscular yet not as muscular as Chris. Now, Michael is a complete Ladies Man or as Brittany calls him, a man-whore. They are at each others throats like cats and dogs. Amy happens to think they should and I quote 'Fuck each other and move on'. Everyone had a good laugh about that.

Well, at least not Michael and Brittany but anyone could see the blush on their faces.

Then of course you have Olivia. The baddest bitch in Mystic Falls. Not afraid to say what she wants, when she wants, how she wants. Now, you know the group.

Olivia then got off her bike and shook her hair as the wind blew it some. Her hair taking on that sexy 'Just had Sex' hair she loved and lived for.

"Alright, let's go to hell." Olivia said catching her friend's attentions.

Amy squealed jumping up and down. "YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY, YAY, YA-" Michael placed a hand over her lips shushing her. "If she goes on like this, this year will really be hell." Brittany groaned. Olivia groaned. "Come on guys, let's be honest. Hasn't this school already been hell since freshman year?" They all mumbled in agreement or in Amy's case, nodded. "And haven't we always made it through?" They all nodded again smiles appearing on their faces or Amy took Michel's hand off and gave a grin. "Now, let's stop looking like a bunch of gloomy emo people and let's go!" Olivia yelled making her friend's cheer before they all walked into the school arm in arm, Olivia in the middle. They were best friends and nothing could change that.

They all walked into school with confidence and people moved out of the way for them. You know how in cheesy movies you have the really hot teens walking in slow motion looking fabulous with their hair blowing in the wind but there is no wind so everyone is like what the fuck? That's this moment right here.

In order from left to right, Amy was skipping down the halls yet still keeping pace with everyone. She wore a black knee length dress with black converse and the leather jacket. She also had smokey eyeshadow with ruby red lipstick.

Brittany was walking down the halls having an extra sway to her hips as she blew kisses at the boys. Olivia was pretty sure one of the boys almost creamed their pants. She wore a black sports bra looking tank top with black leather pants. They had chains going from the right to her zipper. With black high heels. Also, she had smokey eyeshadow with lip gloss. Don't forget the jacket!

Chris and Michael were walking looking smexy and confident side by side wearing similar outfits. Both had on a muscle shirt but Chris's was white and Micheal's was black. Then they both wore black jeans with converse. Micheal's black and red, Chris's black and white. They both had on black fingerless gloves with the leather jacket.

Yeah, they're sexy and they know it. Chris was texting on his phone probably texting his girlfriend. We'll get to her later. Michael was winking at girls making them either faint or give him their phone numbers.

Yeah, that's the gang. Crazy bitches but awesome people.

Now they're walking normally when Olivia stops seeing her sister stalk into the men's room causing her to raise an eyebrow. "Go ahead to our spot, I'll be there." They all nodded before leaving. Olivia sighed in relief seeing Bonnie. She did not want to go into the men's room. It was her make out spot, her old one at least. She had to find a new one. Damn...

"Hey Bonnie!" Olivia yelled to the dark skinned girl.

Bonnie was staring into the office. "Hey Bonnie what is Elena do-" She got caught off when she saw the way Bonnie was looking. She followed her gaze only to tilt her head a habit she got everytime she was confused or saw a hot guy. "Damn." She whispered when she saw him walk in their direction. He had light brown hair with an olive skin tone and his eyes, oh his eyes. Were a beautiful Olive Green it seemed.

"Hey." Tall, dark and handsome said in a husky voice making her smile. "Hey yourself." He held out his hand for her to shake. "I'm Stefan." He said with a smile. She shook his hand her smile widening. "I'm Olivia."

"Pleasure to meet you Olivia." "Trust me, pleasure is all mine."

Then the bell rang and they didn't realize how much time they spent just staring at each other. Olivia in lust maybe? Stefan in curiosity and shock. He didn't know there were 2 of them. "What class do you have?" Olivia asked. "History, Mr. Tanner." She groaned. "Ugh, you've got class with that dick of a teacher. Well, allow me to take you." They smiled at each other before walking on.

Olivia sat in her boring math class when she got a text from Brittany.

_OMG, hot new boy so staring at Lena-Brit_

Olivia bit her lip looking slightly upset. Elena? He met her, not Elena, how did...? Then it hit her, he must not have known she had a twin. She thought he would've heard the gossip from Caroline or something, oh well.

_So got a point?-Olivia_

_HE IS HOTT! im prised Care didnt go after him already.-Brit_

_oh it will happen, just you wait.-Olivia_

_whateva class almost over anyway. ttyl-Brit_

_ttyl-Olivia_

Olivia slipped her phone in her pocket but not before checking the time. Thank god! She might prank her math teacher later on tonight. Wait, she has the party. She texted on of her other friends/contacts.

_Manny, need you 2 prank Ms. Babitch, egg the chick-Olivia_

_Alright doll, only cause I love ya. I'll send my boys to do it-Manny-Boy_

_Thnx, owe ya 1-Olivia_

She then put her phone away and just when the phone rang. "Thank god!" She yelled making the teacher glare and the students snicker. Olivia ran out of the classroom before anyone could get all their stuff.

XXXXXXXXXX

After school Olivia walked with Elena to the cemetery. "So, what's going on with you and Stefan?" Elena asked after a minute. "Whose Stefan?" Olivia asked, her hands on her bike handles as Elena and she pushed it. Good thing it's light. "The new guy." "Oh..nothing really. We just ran into each other in the hallway and I had to be his knight in leather and guide him to class." Elena smiled. Olivia looked at her, a teasing look in her eyes. "Oh shit...does Elena Gilbert have a crush?" Olivia mock gasped as Elena blushed. "Oh my god, oh my god! Sweet Jesus it's a miracle. Hallelujah, Ms. Elena Gilbert has got over Matt! YAHOO!" Elena pushed Olivia as Olivia burst out laughing as she she fell to the ground. "No I don't!" Elena yelled in a not so believable voice. Olivia stopped laughing. "Don't worry, this little secret is between us, I won't tell." She raised her hand and everything as she got up off the ground dusting off her butt before the girls started pushing again.

Olivia went and laid down on the ground placing her feet on Elena's lap as she placed her hands behind her back in a relaxed pose.

Elena in return began writing in her diary. It helped get things off her chest. It helped her ever since mom and dad died.

As Elena was writing there was then a loud 'Caw' that caused both the girl's to jump. "Holy shit!" Olivia yelled jumping to her feet, Elena not far behind. The bird was on he headstone Elena was just leaning by. "Ok. Hi, bird. That's not creepy or anything. Shoo!" Elena said causing the bird to fly off. She turned around only to see Olivia giving her a look. "What?" Elena said. "You just said 'hi' to a bird." "So, you do too. You talk to all animals." Olivia didn't miss a beat. "Yeah but that's my thing. I'm the crazy and wild one of the family. Remember, I called dibs when we were 6." Elena rolled her eyes at her sister but had a smile on her lips.

Then the bird comes back. "See? Saw that coming." Elena looked around. "Did you see this coming?" She said sarcastically making Olivia look down to see fog appearing, really creepy in a graveyard if you ask her. "No using sarcasm young lady." Olivia said still finding enough...'Olivia-ness' to give that comeback. Elena gasped and screamed running. "Elena!" She yelled before turning to see what she was staring at. Only to see a figure in the fog. "Holy shit!" She yelled again before running after Elena catching up easily seeing she was on track.

They both ended up falling down the hill but to Olivia it was more like sliding since she was on her butt and saying 'Wwwwwweeeeeeeeeeee!' the whole time with her arms in the air like a child.

They both get up at the same time but Olivia sees him first. "Holy sh-" Elena placed a hand over her mouth hearing enough cussing for an hour. "Stefan." Elena said with a smile. "Are you both okay?" Stefan asked in concern. Olivia removed Elena's hand. "We're fine." "Were you following us?" Elena asked in suspicious tone. "Um, no I just saw you fall." "Oh, and you just happened to be wondering around in a cemetery." Olivia finished off in Elena's same tone crossing her arms. "I'm just visiting family." Olivia's face softened and she could tell Elena regretted what she said too. "Oh. Wow. Tactless. I'm sorry. It's the fog, It's making me foggy. And then back there, there was this - this bird, and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right, the Hitchcock?"

Olivia groaned face-palming herself, Stefan watching them both in amusement.

"I'm Elena." Elena finished off lamely. "Already know me." Olivia added in with a 2-fingered wave.

"I'm Stefan." Stefan said smiling. "We have History together." Olivia smiled watching them talk but leaned against the tree looking down with a puzzled look on her face. Who or better yet, what, was that figure in the woods?

"Let's go." Elena said waking Olivia from her daze. She nods and they leave, Olivia still thinking about what it could've been.

Olivia sat on her bed on her computer laughing. She was on Skype video-chatting with Manny. "So, you egged her house good?" Olivia said. Manny chuckled smirking. "Of course I did darlin'." Now, Manny has white hair. See he bleached it. He also has really pale white skin, he doesn't leave the house ever. Then he has icy blue eyes. If Jack Frost was real, he'd look just like Manny for sure. Manny was from the South or so he says. So, he has a slight southern accent. He also wears glasses.

"Well, this was fun but, I gotta get to bed, got school tomorrow." Manny gave her a knowing look. "Your going on Chat Avenue to have cyber sex with boys aren't you." Olivia gave him a smile. "Aw, you know me so well." They both laughed. "Anyway, see ya Manny, my 19 year old best friend!" "Ay! Why you gotta bring my age into it?" Manny protested making Olivia giggle before logging off.

XXXXX**AT**X**SCHOOL**XXXXXXX

Olivia was in her math class. Ms. Bitch, she had a lot of names for her, was in a pissed off mood. Since her house and car got egg-ed. Everyone was patting her crew and she on the back. Everyone knew it was them because: Spray Painted on Ms. Bitch's garage door was the initials 'O.D' which stands for Olivia's Dolls. It's what her crew did. They pulled pranks on teachers, students and adults who deserve it. They know when it's gonna happen because they'll find a black card. It had a red skull and crossbones on it. In red ink it's written 'Your next' in big messy letters. Just to give them a warning on what will happen.

They are kinda famous actually. No one but the students and kids know. Sometimes kids like middle schoolers on down will help with the pranks. It's really fun and gets you a lot of street cred.

Olivia was sitting in class sketching in her math notebook. She was sketching a picture of the figure in the graveyard. It was very detailed with grave stones and everything. It was one of her best works actually.

When the bell rang she ran out of the classroom like a bat out of hell. She wanted to get out of there so bad.

She wanted this day to be over. She did have a party to get to ya know!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We'll see how that works out huh? Anyway,

please review to give me some feedback! They

would really make my day! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3: Pilot Part 3

Okay here's Chapter 3. Now, I planned on waiting till I got my 3 reviews but I decided that since I got this one awesome review that I would go ahead and make it! So, here is...*Drum Roll* CHAPTER 3!

XXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh!" Olivia screamed. She was trying to find an outfit for the party but she couldn't decide what. Luckily she had an amazing idea! So, with a determined glint in her eye, she grabbed her phone from her bed and leaned against it from her position on the floor. She typed in the number before putting the phone to her ear.

_Yellow, yellow, what's your mellow?-Brittany_

_Brit! I need your help picking between 5 outfits: Outfit #23, 45, 67, 12 and 98!- Olivia _

_-Brittany winced- Poor child, those are hard choices.- Brittany_

_Exactly! Which one do you think would work for sexy yet not slutty and showing what I got and teasing?- Olivia_

_Oh! I got it! Outfit #67, definitely.- Brittany_

_Got it! Thanks Brit, see you and Amy at the party!- Olivia_

_See ya Hun- Brittany _

Olivia hung up and put her phone on her bed before heading to the bathroom after putting all the outfits away. Except #67. She then walked into the bathroom she shared with all 3 of her siblings to shower. Elena must be getting ready and Jeremy must already be there. She took a quick 5 minute shower bathing in soap that smelt of chocolate strawberries. Very delicious.

Olivia finished her shower and wrapped a towel around herself in case she ran into Elena or Jenna. When she got to her room she dried off before spraying perfume over her body. She then got dressed. She wore a black off the shoulder top with a picture of a lion on it. It stopped at her stomach. She put her stomach piercing in. She then wore black leather pants that were tight on her and showed her legs and hips good. They had a few rips on them to show more skin, really sexy. Then she put on black heels Amy gave her that had spikes on the heel part. She then put on smokey eyeshadow and ruby red lipstick. Then added lip gloss to make the red shine. Then put on small diamond stud earrings.

She stood in front of the mirror staring at herself from every angle. "Damn...I'm looking hot." She said to herself blowing a kiss at her reflection. There was then a knock on her door. "Come in." She said turning from her reflection to grab her brush. It was Elena. "Hey Olivia do you mind if I-wow." Elena said once she caught a look at Olivia. Elena had to admit, her sis had a great style. Olivia smirked seeing Elena's reflection in the mirror as she brushed her hair is it dried turning back into bouncy curls.

"I know right? I look awesome!"

Elena then asked. "Can I borrow your car keys?" Olivia had a motorcycle and car. Both her babies. She only used her car for parties. To show off and stuff like that. Olivia never let anyone drive it. Not even Elena. Olivia turned around quick, her curls flying. "My baby? Oh no, no, no that won't do. Since I'm ready now, we can both go. I'm driving of course." Olivia said with a smirk grabbing her leather jacket, Elena following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at the destination of the party. Olivia smirked, this was her type of party. Alcohol, hot boys and dancing. "Elena you good to be by yourself." Olivia said after catching glimpse of Amy and Brittany. Elena looked to her. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm good. I think I see Bonnie anyway." Olivia nodded before the twins headed in opposite directions.

Olivia approached her friends.

Brittany wore her brown hair in a pony tail allowing her face to be seen clearly. She wore black lipstick with gloss over it. Also, black eyeliner and mascara with Grey eyeshadow. She wore a Grey sweater dress to her thighs with black leather tights. Also black high heeled converse. How she can wear heels, Olivia will never know. She paired it off with her leather jacket.

Amy wore her blonde hair in pig tails giving herself an innocent look. Her outfit was anything but innocent. She wore a black leather mini skirt to her thighs with black fish-net stockings. Also a black corset top with fishnet sleeves. She paired it off with knee length black converse and her leather jacket. She wore regular lip gloss with smokey eyeshadow. Let's just say, all of them were looking hot.

"Hey girl's, love your outfits." Olivia said nodding in approval. Amy and Brittany smiled. "Thanks." Olivia looked around before noticing 2 annoying boys were missing. "Where's Chris and Michael?" "They said they couldn't make it. They got a double date with the Forklin twins."Amy said glumly. All 3 of them groaned.

The Forklin twins were the sluttiest chicks in school. No wonder Chris and Michael got them first out of all the other girls.

"Great." Olivia said sarcastically. Brittany handed her a beer. "Looks like you can use one." Olivia shook her head. "Nah, I'm trying to be good since Jenna has gone all 'Super Mom' trying to up being a parent. She'll be all over me when I'm home." She then noticed Elena and Stefan going off somewhere and Jeremy drinking. "On second thought, I'll just have one." She said taking the beer and taking a few gulps of it.

"What about Jenna?" Brittany asked smirking. "Eh, I'll just sneak in the house." Olivia said shrugging. Amy and Brittany shook their heads at Olivia with smiles.

The girls then began talking about their days when they got home. Amy's dad was being a dick about letting her go to the party so she had to sneak out. Then Brittany's parents just let her go saying she had to be home by 1. Her parents are awesome for real!

She then heard her sister's voice screaming for help. Everyone turned in that direction to see Elena and Jeremy carrying a body...Vicki! "Oh shit it's Vicky." Olivia walked away while keeping an eye on the scene to call the police. Though, she did happen to notice Stefan in the distance a bit away from the party with a shocked look on his face before he left. Her eyebrows furrowed as she wondered what that was.

After the ambulance came and got Vicki people left quick. Not wanting to get caught with alcohol. Olivia looked around for her siblings to see Elena and Jeremy waiting for her. "Come on guys, let's go home."

On the way home there was a rare silence. Olivia wasn't even cracking jokes. Jeremy was worried about Vicki, Elena about Jeremy and Olivia about her siblings and Vicki. When they arrived home Jeremy just stormed into the house. Elena went in next after giving Olivia a small smile.

Olivia sighed getting out of the car and locking the doors. She then walked to the house opening the door.

She heads up to her room to get changed. She changed into a tank top and sweatpants and took off her stomach piercing, earrings and make-up. She heard noise and headed to her window. She looked out to see Elena invite Stefan in.

Olivia scoffed slamming her window shut. She didn't know why she felt this way. Maybe she thought that for once a guy she might actually have a chance with would like her for her and not because she looked like Elena. Or that for once she'd have a chance. No, she thought for once something real would happen.

She should be used to it now but...for some reason she can't. She crawled into her bed and put the covers over herself. She sat up a minute just thinking. Well, she should've saw it coming. Guess Stefan wasn't the one it seems. She then reached over and turned off the light on her dresser.

**The End Of Season 1 Episode 1: Pilot**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now, I don't plan on making Olivia like Elena or making her follow whatever Elena does. I plan on making her follow along in her own way, let her do her own thing and not depend on Elena so much. Please review, the just make my day! Thank you, the next update should be on Saturday.


	4. Chapter 4: The Night of the Comet Part 1

Hey! Back with Chapter 4! Now, I'm on Season 1 Episode 4! The Night of the Comet! So, please review, the more you review the longer the Chapters will be. Thank you! Here we go!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_She panted for breath, feeble attempt but still. Her heavy ball gown slowed her down as she had one hand holding it up to help her run faster. The other hand was grasped tightly around her stomach where blood freely gushed from the wound that ripped apart her corset. Her wide Chocolate Brown eyes stared wildly around trying to find some way out of this dark jungle. Her hair fell out of it's once neat bun, hairs stuck to her face from sweat. Her face pale, a deathly pale. Finally she fell, exhaustion taking over._

_She stared up through half-open eyes. Her head foggy and her body numb from pain. She stared straight up at the Full Moon. How cliche, to be killed under a Full Moon. She heard movement from the bushes and turned her head in the direction. She saw the figure of a man standing in the shadows, she couldn't see his face except his eyes. His eye color red and the whites of his eyes, black. She caught a glimpse of gleaming fangs before he lunged for the kill._

Olivia gasped as she awakened. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. Her breathing came out in short gasps as she fought herself to remember where she was. Her blurry vision cleared to reveal herself in her room. She gasped in relief that it was a nightmare. A realistic terrifying nightmare. She looked at her clock seeing she woke up an hour before Elena did. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. "Damn it." She said under her breath. If there was one thing she loved, it was sleep. When she didn't have it. It just spelled 'Disaster'.

She got up and decided she might as well get ready. So, she took a long shower. Something she never really got a chance to do. A 35 minute shower. A great improvement. She walked into her room with a towel wrapped around herself. She walked into her closet and picked a random outfit but was okay with what she picked.

A black knee length leather dress. It had a sweetheart neckline and was sleeveless. It was tight around her boobs and her stomach and showed her curves well. Yet it flowed out around her hips and ended at mid-thigh. It was really beautiful actually with a sexy edge Olivia always seemed to have. She then paired it with knee length black leather boots with a nice high heel. She then put on her charm bracelet Elena gave her. It was for her 12th birthday. She then put on black eyeliner with mascara. Also red and black eyeshadow. Well red that fades into black then ruby red lipstick with gloss. She was looking fierce.

She was kinda upset that Stefan had most likely, meaning 99.9%, picked Elena. Not really surprised but still. This outfit was to show she's over Stefan and is ready to move on. She then put on her black leather jacket and grabbed her purse then left her room. She spent a while getting ready honestly since she saw Elena and Jenna in the kitchen. Elena with her morning coffee. "Morning Live." Elena said with a warm smile. Jenna threw her grin. "Sup." Olivia said grabbing an apple before sitting down next to Elena. "What's goin' on?"

"Jeremy's parent-teacher conference. Up or down?" She put her hair up. "Sexy Stewardess." Elena said instantly. Jenna put her hair down. "Ugh, boozy housewife." Olivia said, the twins sharing a grin. "Up it is. Elena your feeling feisty today. Olivia your looking and feeling extra feisty." "I feel good which is rare. So I've decided to go with it. Fly free, walk on sunshine and all that stuff. Where's Jeremy?" Jenna was grabbing the rest of her things. "He left early. Something about getting to Woodshop early to finish a birdhouse." Elena and Olivia traded a look that Jenna caught.

"There is no Woodshop, is there?" "No." "Uh uh." Elena and Olivia replied. Olivia looked down in thought. That dude stole my excuse to go drinking! DAMN IT JEREMY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia sat outside the principles office playing Angry Birds during First Period. Yeah, she got kicked out of class. Reason? She called Ms. Bitch a 'Stupid ass witch who needs to get laid so she can stop being bitter all the god damned time. Ever heard of a site called 'Date a '?' See, simple stuff. She had a reason though. The teacher was bad-mouthing Elena and Jeremy, to her face. The teacher better be glad Olivia didn't jump her ass.

She sighed bored out of her mind. Why doesn't she just go ditch and visit Elena-Bana. See what's going on with her. Class was almost over anyway. Olivia grabbed her purse and left the office. She got there just in time to see Elena come out of the classroom. "Hey Lena!" Elena turned in confusion to see Olivia running to her pretty fast wearing high heels. How she could, Elena would never know. "How did you get here so fast?" Olivia shrugged. "Eh, was sent to the Principles Office." Elena's eyes widened. Oh shit, here comes over-protective Elena. "What?! How?! What happened!" "Lena chill, don't worry about it I'll tell ya later." Elena nodded hesitantly. She knew Olivia wouldn't speak if she didn't want to. She wouldn't push it.

"Hey Elena!" Elena and Olivia turned to see Stefan running up to them. Elena instantly smiled which Olivia caught. Aw, her little sister was soooo into Stefan. "Hi Olivia." Stefan said politely. "Yellow Steffy." Olivia said making Elena give her sister a 'Really' look and Stefan give her an amused look. Stefan handed Elena a book. "I brought it, told you." Elena smiled taking the book. " 'Withering Heights' by Ellis Bell. You know, I can't believe she didn't use her real name."

As soon as books came up Olivia mostly drowned them out catching bits and pieces of the conversation. Olivia then saw Elena wave to Stefan. "Oh, Lover Boy is gone?" Elena gave her sister a glare. "His name is Stefan, not Lover Boy." Olivia shrugged. "I know but I like Steffy better. Plus, I heard you and Stefan were eye-fucking each other in class." Elena's eyes widened and a blush appeared on her cheeks. "Olivia." Elena growled out. Olivia smirked but screamed. "HOLY SHIT! CRAZY ELENA AFTER ME!" Before she ran away, Elena following.

XXXXXAFTERXXXXXXXXSCHOOLXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia was at Brittany's house. The whole gang was there. They were all lounging around Brittany's black and pink room. Brittany sitting on her bed with Amy and Olivia laying upside down, her head hanging off the bed. Michael was playing video games with Chris.

"You guys going to the Comet thing?" Olivia asked out of the blue. "Nah, I got a date with Willow Wilson." Michael said grinning. "Nice man." Chris said high fiving him. Amy, Brittany and Olivia rolled their eyes. "Boys." They said in union. Chris and Michael looked annoyed. "Girls." "What about you Chris?" Amy asked. "I might go, seems boring though." "Well, we're going." Brittany said. Olivia and Amy jerking towards her, Olivia wincing and rubbing her neck right after. "We are?" They asked. Brittany rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we are. There are usually some hot boys there." Olivia and Amy 'oh-ed'. Brittany wanted hot boys. That explains it.

"Yeah, still not going." Chris said, Michael nodding in agreement. "Come on, you guys always skip out on stuff." Amy whined. "Yeah, the boring shit." Chris said. Michael nodded. "Yeah, we only go to parties with 3 things: Girls, Beer and Sex. No shit goes on at the comet thing." Chris gave him a nod.

Brittany rolled her eyes but Olivia spoke. "Stop being a bunch of pussies. Y'all are going, even if I have to drag ya asses there." Olivia said in a pissed off voice. Michael and Chris winced thinking about what happened last time. They **still **haven't got the grass stains out of their jerseys. They ditched a trip to the amusement park for a basketball game. Biggest mistake ever. "Alright I'll go." Chris said sighing. "Yeah me too. Guess I'll have to re-schedule with Willow." Chris said with a frown. "I was sooo gonna get laid though!"

"Friendship is more important then getting laid!" Amy yelled.

"When did friendship come in? I thought we were talking about the boring comet thing." Chris said confused. "We are talking about the comet thing." Brittany said in annoyance. "For real though, what friendship gotta do with it?" Michael asked just as confused. "Never mind that, just show up." Olivia said stopping all the arguing with a roll of her eyes.

Brittany looked at her clock and her eyes widened. "Damn, how long did we spend arguing over this? We've gotta get ready for the comet thing!" Brittany said, the last part a yell. "Alright boys out! We gotta change." Amy said jumping up pointing out the door. "Come on, can't we stay and watch?" Michael asked with puppy dog eyes. Chris rolled his eyes before grabbing Michael by the ear and dragging him out by his ear. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." Michael said the whole time before the door closed behind them. "Now we can get ready." Olivia said. "You guys can borrow my clothes. We're all about the same size but Olivia has bigger boobs and Amy has smaller boobs." "Hey!" Both girls yelled crossing their arms over their chest. Brittany shrugged. "What? It's true!" Before the girls started to get dressed.

Amy was dressed in black skinny jeans with multiple rip and tears and then a baby blue tank top. She paired it with black converse and topped it off with her leather jacket. She then put on blue and black bracelets on her wrists. Then she put on navy blue eye liner around her blue eyes and mascara. Then blue eyeshadow with black lip stick. Her hair down straightened with a blue butterfly clip in her hair.

Brittany wore a knee length dark purple skirt. Then a black tank top tucked into the skirt. Then her knee length black combat boots with a small heel. Then her leather jacket. She wore a golden heart shaped locket with a ruby in the middle. Then she wore dark purple eyeshadow with black eyeliner and mascara. She then had her hair in big bouncy curls instead of it's normal waves. Then topped it off with a purple butterfly clip.

Olivia then wore black leather pants with chains on her left side to her zipper. Then she wore knee length peep toe heels with spikes on the heel. Then a black tank top that stopped just above her belly button, her piercing in. Then she wore her leather jacket. She then had black eyeliner and mascara. She then had black eyeshadow with red lipstick. She then wore black fingerless gloves. She topped it off with a black and red butterfly clip to her regular curls.

They looked dangerous and sexy.

"I would fuck us if I was a guy." Brittany said with a smirk making Amy and Olivia smirk as well and laugh. "I agree." Amy and Olivia said. They then linked arms and left the room heading downstairs where the boys sat around bored. "Bout' time." Michael said before stopping. "Damn." Michael and Chris said with wide eyes. "How have I not fucked y'all yet?" Michael said while Chris just silently stared, mostly at Olivia.

The girl's rolled their eyes before they all left the house. They all then piled into Olivia's car. They then started on their way to Town Square, Breaking Benjamin's 'I will not bow' playing. Half way there, Amy, from her passenger seat groaned. "Can't take this anymore." Before reaching over to change the station. This made Olivia hit her hand. "Ow! What the heck?" "Car rules. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts their pie hole. And backseat just shuts up." Olivia said smirking thinking of pie. Olivia had this crazy thing for pie. If it was legal to marry a pie, god knows she would.

When they got there they all split up. Olivia going to look for her sister.

Olivia fount Elena and Bonnie handing out pamphlets making her laugh. This has Caroline written all over it. "Let me guess, you got roped in by Care?" Olivia said smirking at the 2 girls. "Yeah, luckily your smart self is taking senior classes. None with Care, or else she would've got you too." Elena said with a smile. "Actually nope either way. I actually know how to say 2 little words called 'hell' and 'no'." Bonnie laughed as Elena shook her head with a smile.

"So, what are you ladies talking about?" "Little Elena's crush, Stefan. By the way, he didn't call?" Bonnie said, the last part directed at Elena. "Or text. Then I realized we haven't exchanged that stuff yet. We've not gotten to the texting part yet." Elena said gloomy. Olivia rolled her eyes. "Hello? Main part of a relationship." Bonnie nodded in agreement. "Is it? The timing is wrong anyway." Elena said passing out a pamphlet. "When is it ever right?" Bonnie asked. Olivia nodded in agreement. She went through so many, she knew. "I'm not ready Bonnie, Livia." "Who is?" Bonnie said. "At least I put myself out there. Olivia laughed a little making Bonnie and Elena turn to her. "Is that what your calling it?" "What do you mean?" Elena asked confused. "All we're hearing are reasons you can't." Olivia said with wisdom in her voice she didn't reveal very often. Elena looked down in thought taking the words to heart.

"Nice." Bonnie said to Olivia. Olivia shrugged smirking. "I have my moments."

Later on Caroline and Mat walk over to Elena and Olivia. "Hey, I have some candles." "Hi. Hey." Elena said looking at Matt. Olivia walked a little away to give them some privacy. She then turned back when her candle was lit. It was Stefan.

"Thanks." Olivia says smiling. "Your welcome." Stefan says smiling back. Elena then wandered over and Stefan and Elena smiled at each other. Yup, Ms. Elena needed some more privacy. She walked away only hearing Stefan say. "You know, that comet. . .it's been traveling across space for thousands of years. All alone." Olivia smiled looking back. Now the comet isn't alone. She thought looking at Stefan and Elena.

She frowned though when Elena said something to Stefan and blew out her candle walking away. Leaving Stefan with a sad look. Olivia would've gone over to him to see what happened and if he was okay but it looked like her sister needed someone. Olivia began walking but stopped smiling to herself. "I just can not stop being kind today can I?" She said to herself before getting back on task and running after Elena not noticing Stefan stare after her in confusion.

She fount Elena with Tyler, Caroline, Jeremy and Matt. She ran over only to hear Tyler say something about Jeremy being a pill-pusher. "What's with the pill-pusher?" Elena asked angrily at Jeremy, Olivia watching expecting an answer like Elena.

"Ask him." Tyler said. "You wanna do this now." Jeremy asked angrily. "Are you dealing?" Elena asked again only to be ignored. "She's never gonna go for you." Tyler said igniting a flame in Jeremy and Olivia. "Why don't you just shut the fuck up Tyler?!" Olivia said to Tyler making him glare at her. "Stay out of this." "She already did. Over and over and over again." Jeremy said angry at the fact Tyler is bringing Olivia into this. "Yeah right." Tyler said not believing it for a minute. "You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?" Caroline said surprised. "There's no way." Tyler said not willing to believe it. "And I didn't have to force her into it." Jeremy added in with venom in his voice. "What the fuck is Jeremy talking about Tyler?" Olivia spoke angrily to Tyler. He crossed the line by forcing the girl to have sex with him. Olivia won't stand for it. Matt said after her. "What the hell is he talking about, Ty?" "Nothin man, just ignore him, he's a punk." Tyler said dismissing it. "You know what? How about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?" Matt said snapping on everyone.

"We'll check the back." Bonnie said speaking up for the first time. Holy shit, when did she get here?! "I'll check the square." Matt said. "I'll come with you." Olivia and Jeremy said at the same time. "Oh no no no no. Your coming with me." Elena said dragging him away.

Matt and Olivia started to walk when Matt stopped them. "I just wanna say thanks. You know for helping me with my sister and what you said to Ty." Olivia smiled at him warmly. Something she only did to Elena and Matt and Jeremy.

"No problem. I'm sure she is around here somewhere." Matt smiled and they went looking.

Matt greeted Stefan in the street. "Have you seen my sister?" "No. Sorry." Stefan said genially. "We can't find her. She's missing." Olivia said from beside Matt. Stefan looked at her. "I'll keep an eye out for her." Stefan said a little more to Olivia then Matt.

"Hey. I saw you at the hospital yesterday." Matt said stopping Stefan. "Did you?" Stefan said. Olivia looked confused. Why was Stefan at the hospital. "What were you doing there?" Olivia hear herself ask. "Visiting." Stefan replied. Matt looked like he didn't believe it. "Visiting? You know, Elena, Olivia and I, we've known each other for a long time. Elena and I might not be together right now, but I look out for her and Olivia. And I'll always look out for them." Matt said making Olivia give him a smile. Stefan looks like he heard something. "Excuse me." Before he left.

Olivia grabbed Matt's hand. "Come on, let's go looking some more." Matt nodded and let Olivia take him away. Neither noticing their still linked hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay. I'm gonna end it here. I hope you'll review really badly! Give me some feedback on what you wanna see! Thank ya!


	5. Chapter 5: The Night of The Comet Part 2

Here is Chapter 5 of Wanna Do Bad Things To You! So, I've really been conflicted on whether on not I should continue the story. I mean I've only got one review after all. I mean it's really disappointing. So, I hope you enjoy this Chapter, I know it's shorty but it's still there at least! I have a very important announcement at the end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Olivia and Matt searched around for Vicki hoping to run into her. Only, they didn't. Olivia could see Matt was getting more and more hectic, worried and afraid looking for his sister. It tugged at her heart. She hated to see Matt so upset. It pained her.

Just as Olivia was sure Matt was gonna go crazy they saw Vicki wandering around with her hand to her neck. "Vicki!" Matt yelled running to his sister. Olivia paused not wanting to ruin the moment and turned and walked away. Not before giving them a secretive smile.

Olivia was about to walk home after deciding to not bother her friends. She wanted them to party and have fun, they all deserved it. Olivia then noticed Elena. "Ay! Lena!" Elena turned to see Olivia and smiled. "Hey, is Vicki okay? Heard you and Matt found her." Olivia nodded. "Yeah, she's fine. Managed to burst open her stitches though. Matt has her though." Elena nodded. "Ready to head home?" Elena suggested making Olivia nod. "Yeah, let's go."

On the walk home Olivia remembered Elena storming away from Stefan. "Hey Lena, is everything okay between you and Stefan?" Olivia asked, her hand playing with the ends of her curls. Elena looked at her with a sideways glance. "Um, yeah, why?" Olivia gave Elena a 'Nice Try' look. "Come on Lena, I'm your twin I know when your lying." Elena, being the stubborn girl she is, denied it. "No, I'm fine really." Olivia grabbed Elena by her arm making her stop. "Elena, be honest with me." Elena could tell Olivia was not going to let this go by the fact that Olivia called her Elena and not Lena.

Elena sighed. "Alright. Turns out Stefan has a brother which he never told me about. He also his an ex-girlfriend that he never bothered to mention and from the way his brother was acting it was as if Stefan never got over her." Elena said, her eyes finding her shoes rather interesting.

Olivia scoffed. "That's it?"

This made Elena look up at Olivia with confusion.

"Lena, it could have been worse. Who cares if he didn't tell you he had a brother? His brother and him might have issues or something. Also his past is his past. He probably just had a bad break-up and doesn't want you to think he's still into her. Really Lena, you always take things to seriously. Stop thinking with your head and start thinking with your heart. Listen to what it says when your around Stefan. It'll guide ya, I promise. You can trust me...kinda." Olivia threw her a grin.

Elena stared at Olivia with her jaw to the ground. _When the heck did Live get this wise? 2 wise moments in a week! Wow! It's a miracle!_

As if Olivia could read Elena's thoughts which is possible she said. "Now, don't expect me to be wise and shit every day. It's rare." Olivia's gaze softened. "Yet for real, give the dude a chance k? Good now let's go home, I'm exhausted. Walking makes my head hurt!" Olivia whined to Elena draping an arm over her shoulder making Elena laugh. This was the Live she knew. Not the wise Olivia. They then continued home, Olivia complaining the whole way.

Olivia and Elena reached the house and walked in. "Yellow!" Olivia yelled into the quiet house. Hearing moving upstairs she turned to Elena. "Is Jeremy home?" Elena shrugged. "I'm not sure." The girl's shared a look before walking upstairs to Jeremy's room only to see Jenna looking through Jeremy's things.

"Yo, what are you doing?" Olivia asked before Elena could.

"I've become my worst nightmare. The authority figure who has to violate a 15-year-old's privacy." Olivia nodded getting why. Jenna then pulled some weed out of Jeremy's boot. "Jackpot! I see the hiding places haven't gotten more creative." "What brought this on?" Elena asked curiously never seeing Jenna like this, Olivia had to agree. "Your ass-hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday." Olivia scoffed waving it off. "You got Tanner-ed. Been there, done that."

"Discover the Impossible Ms. Summers." Jenna mocked. "Got it. Thanks. Like I didn't know I was screwing' up." Olivia rolled her eyes. "Ignore it, he's just being a jack ass. I'm sure if he get's laid he'll be fine." This made Elena and Jenna roll their eyes at Olivia with smiles. ''Your not screwing' up Aunt Jenna." "Yes, I am. You know why? Because I'm not her. She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, having you. I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault. It's impossible."

"This is just the fear talking. You're a little scared, that's all. We all are. I have to go do something." Elena said. Olivia got where it was going and finished off. "But, thing is, are you going to be okay?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia laid on her bed on her stomach just thinking. So, Stefan had a brother. Huh. Wonder if he's hot? Olivia's thoughts then went to Stefan and Elena making her smirk. They were so cute together. It was definitely meant to be. Olivia got under her covers and turned off the light quickly going to sleep.

Later on that night a figure appeared by her bed. Raven black hair in a messy style that was actually really sexy. He had pale skin with icy blue eyes. He ran his finger across her cheek and down her jaw. His eyes watching her with curiosity. "Your an interesting one, Olivia Gilbert." He gave her a smirk before disappearing into the night without a trace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok, so for what I was gonna talk about. I am considering pausing the story. Reason? I'm not getting any reviews. So, if I get at least 3 reviews I can continue. All those who favorited and followed, review. You'll be able to save the story. Your choice. Thank you.**

**AngelChick**


	6. Chapter 6: Friday Night Bites Part 1

**So, I got 3 Reviews and * Drum Roll * I'M BACK! So, the story 'Wanna Do Bad Things To You' Is back up! But please review and here is Chapter 6! Friday Night Bites! Part 1!**

**I do not own Vampire Diaries, only my characters.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, what are these again?" Olivia was outside walking around with Chris. She wore a black Paramore band T-Shirt with black leather pants with a chain on the right side. Then black knee length leather high heeled boots. With her leather jacket. Then, Smokey Eyeshadow with Ruby Red lipstick with gloss on top and her curls were in a pony-tail.

Chris was offering her this type of Japanese Candy his mother brought him from her trip to Tokyo. He was trying to coax a reluctant Olivia to try it. "Uh uh, not till you try first." Chris groaned. "Please Olivia, everyone knows you'll eat anything." Olivia turned to him gaping. "What the fuck is that suppose to mean?!" some people turned to look at them wondering if there was gonna be a fight.

Chris looked like he wanted to slap himself. "Um, I, I, I um meant, um..." He trailed off before he ran away like he had Hell Hounds on his tail. Olivia growled but didn't chase after him, she could walk in these heels but not run. These were her 6 inch heels. She ain't crazy...yet. Olivia sighed before looking around to see Elena and Bonnie walking around talking. It looked serious. So, Olivia tip toed across the lawn to them. She was able to catch some of the converstaion.

"It's not an about-face. You're single for the first time in your entire high school career. It's the perfect time to play the field." Olivia tilted her head giving Bonnie a 'wtf' look. I mean really, Elena is not that kind of girl. Bonnie was describing Olivia. To her surprise, Elena voiced Olivia's thoughts about not being that type of girl. Wait, we're twins, duh. Olivia thought hitting her forehead with a laugh. Elena and Bonnie stopped speaking to look at Olivia with surprised looks. Olivia laughed nervously. "Sup ya'll." Moving to stand beside Elena. This made the girl's sigh shaking their heads with smiles before they remembered what they weere doing.

"I accidently touched Stefan and I got a bad feeling." Bonnie said to Elena. "What bad feeling? That he has a small dick?" Elena and Bonnie looked at Olivia with a 'Really' look, Elena blushing at the thought of Stefan's dick size. Elena recovered enough to speak. "Is that it? Bonnie." As if scolding a child. Bonnie defended herself. "It was bad bad."

"You mean bad as in the Bad Boy type or bad as in 'Holy Shit he's gonna kill somebody'?" Olivia asked completely serious. "Bad as in just bad." Bonnie said getting frustrated. "You know what? I'm just concerned. This is me expressing concern about my best friend's new boyfriend." Elena chimed in getting over her minor shock. "And I love you for it, I do. But I feel good. It's been a hard year, and I'm starting to kind of feel like things are getting back to normal again. And you know what? Stefan is a big part of that."

Olivia gave a mock yawn. "Now that that Chick-Flick moment is over." She wrapped her arms around Bonnie and Elena. "Let's head inside. Can't let you children miss your first class of the day now can I?" Before guiding Elena and Bonnie into the school. "Come on! Your older then me by 5 minutes!" Elena shrieked. Olivia smirked. "Still older then you." This made Elena groan and Bonnie and Olivia burst out laughing at their friend and sister's dis-comfort.

Then, to Bonnie's dis-comfort, Stefan walks over to the trio.

"Good morning, Elena. Good morning, Bonnie. Good morning Olivia." Stefan said politely nodding and smiling to each girl. "Sup Steffy." Olivia said giving him a 2-fingered wave and making Stefan give her a grin to Elena and Bonnie's surprise. Only seeing him give smiles. "Hey, um, I gotta find Caroline. She's not answering her phone. So I'll see you guys later." Bonnie said rushing aay after getting over the slight shock, making Elena, being the caring chick she is, upset.

"Bonnie, wait!" Elena yelled after her. Olivia just sighed and crossed her arms. Poor Bonnie. "She doesn't like me very much." Stefan pointed out. Olivia gave him a pat on the back. "Eh, don't worry Steffy. She just doesn't know you yet and is woried about Elena. Give her time. I'm sure she'll realize your a good guy." Stefan gave her a thankful smile, so did Elena.

Elena then smiled brightly having an idea. "Are you free tonight?" She asked Stefan, this made Olivia smirk and nod knowing what the plan is. "Yes." Stefan said not knowing what is going on. "Perfect. Dinner, my house. 8:00. You, me, and Bonnie and Olivia. You two will spend some quality time and she'll get to see what a great guy you are. Mission accomplished." Ending her speech with a nod. Olivia mock sniffled. "I'm so proud. My little sister is growing up!" Before jumping on Elena giving her a big bear hug, Elena shrieking. "Aaahhhh! Olivia!" Stefan burst out laughing at the sisters.

Then, all of a sudden, a football went sailing towards Stefan's head making Olivia stop and yell. "Stefan watch-" Then Stefan pulled this awesome stunt and spun around at the last minute and caught the ball. "Well holy shit. Go Stefan." Olivia said gaping, Elendoing the same thing. Stefan gave them a smile before throwing it back at Tyler, making him stumble back some at the force. Elena began laughing while Olivia was rolled around on the ground laughing clutching her stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good job Stefan." Olivia said patting Stefan on the back. Stefan smiled at her in thanks. "That throw was insane. I didn't know you played football." Elena said looking at Stefan. "It was a long time ago." He said simply. Olivia stretched. "Well, this was fun. I gotta head to class. Later kids." She said before walking away leaving Elena and Stefan to stare after her, Elenaa shaking her ehad with amusment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia rubbed the back of her hand where a red mark was in a rectangular are. "I'm gonna whoop Martha's ass one day. Teacher or not." She growled out, a scowel on her face. She fell asleep in Math Class so Ms. Bitch woke her up and used a ruler to hit her hand. That shit hurt. Is that even legal? I think it's child abuse actually.

She then hissed as she rubbed it too hard. She shook off the pain when she saw Stefan and Elena walking and talking coming out of their History Class. Ugh, why can't they just fuck already. They probably have soooooo much sexual tension. How have they not jumped each other already? Olivia hten shrugged before running over to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia sat on the bleachers to watch Elena at her cheerleading practice. She was asked to join since Caroline said and I quote '2 hot twins on the team will really draw attention to us and give us an edge'.

But ay, it Caroline, what can ya do? Olivia was watching Elena and Bonnie talk as they stretched. Olivia is pretty sure that Elena told Bonnie about the dinner from the look on her face. But, Olivia couldn't focus as she noticed Caroline wasn't there yet. That was not normal. Usually Caroline is on somebody's ass if they're late. It's usually not the other way around. Care is not late...ever!

Olivia then noticed Stefan talking to this teacher, uh, Tanner was it? She ehard from Bonnie and Elena that he was a complete douche bag. _Your, falling for a douche bag, douche ba-ag. Your, falling for a douche bag, douche ba-ag. D-bag, D D bop bop, D-bag, DD bop bop, D-bag, D D bop bop, D-bag, Douche bag._

Olivia didn't know she was dancing and singing out loud until she heard laughs and turned to see Elena, Bonnie and some of the cheerleaders laughing at her. She winced before giving a nervous laugh and wave. "Well, that was embarresing. But definetly worth it." She said through clenched teeth nodding her head to the beat in her head.

Olivia then heard music blasting from a distance and getting louder. Olivia walked down the bleachers to approach Elena and Bonnie. "What's that sound?" She asked looking in the direction of the noise and not at them. Elena and Bonnie couldn't reply before a car drove up with Caroline and...the hotest guy Olivia has ever seen.

He had Raven Black hair in a messy style that looked really sexy on him. He had pale skin but his eyes were covered by these pair of black shades...kinda like hers. He had these perfect lips she wanted to kiss and this beautiful bod as far as she could tell. He wore a black shirt with a black leather jacket. He leaned over and kissed Caroline on the lips before she got out. She was wearing a scarf which made Olivia tilt her head in curiosity.

Who would wear a scarf in this weather?

"Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill." Bonnie said looking at the guy witch curiosity. Elena sighed. "That's not a mystery guy. That's Damon Salvatore." This made Olivia turn to look at her in shock. So, this must be the guy Elena met on her trip to see Stefan. Stefan's brother. "Salvatore, as in Stefan?!" Bonnie asked.

Caroline then came strutting over looking like a cocky bitch like always.

"I got the other brother. Hope you don't mind." Caroline said in a bitchy voice giving Elena a fake smile making Olivia growl at her. "Shut the fuck up Caroline and get out of our faces." This made Caroline giver her a look of surprise but covered it up well and walking away. Elena and Bonnie threw her grateful smiles before they went to go practice.

Olivia crossed her arms before turning to look at Damon. He was looking dead at her and smirked when he saw her staring. His smirk made her heart pund. What the hell? She was never like this over a guy. He gave her one last look before driving off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia was in the bleachers watching the girls practice. It seemed Elena was falling a little behind and it seemed Caroline noticed that. Since Caroline told Elena to sit out. Olivia gave Elena a smile as Elena went to sit next to her. "Hey sis. Want me to beat the bitch up for you. I mean the girls and I can be on the bitch, just tell me." Elena gave her a amused smile. "Thanks. I think?" The last part more of a question.

Olivia and Elena then watched Stefan and the football players practice. "He's awesome." Olivia said to Elena. "I know right? He is amazing." Elena said, the last part in a breathy voice. Olivia snuck a glance over her shoulder and smiled seeing the Dreamy look on Elena's face. Her sister was in love. She couldn't wait till she just admited it and everyone could be happy. Maybe not Bonnie but eh, what are ya gonna do?

Olivia then gasps, so does Elena, after seeing Stefan catch the ball but then Tyler tackles him...hard as shit. "What the hell is Tyler doing?" Olivia said under her breath. She is pretty sure she has an idea. Jealous prick.

The twins both sigh in relief seeing Stefan get up as if nothing happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia was in the kitchen playing Angry Birds while leaning against the doorway to the kitchen where Elena and Bonnie were. They were getting everything ready for the dinner. Elena and Bonnie were talking about the witch thing Bonnie had going on.

"You explain it. Last night, I'm watching Nine-o, a commercial breaks come on and I'm like, I bet it's that phone commercial. And sure enough, it's that guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and he flies back. They take a picture." Bonnie was explaining. Olivia groaned. "Man I hate that commercial. It's sooo stupid." Elena and Bonnie ignore her. "Oh, come on. That commercial's on a constant loop." Elena said. "Fine. Well, how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. 3 numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14, and 22. How weird is that?" Bonnie countered. This made Olivia grin. "Oooohhhhh, maybe we should play the lottery? Mama needs her paper." Elena and Bonnie couldn't herlp but laugh. "Have you talked to your Grams?" Elena asked.

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch. I don't want to be a witch. Do you want to be a witch?" Bonnie asked the twins. "I don't want to be a witch." Elena admitted. "I wanna be a witch. Forget ya'll." She scowled scoffing at the end. This made Elena and Bonnie crack up once again.

Elena then poured the Spagetti from a to-go box into a bowl. "Putting it in a nice bowl ain't fooling nobody." Bonnie said to Elena.

"Ok, serving spoons. Where are the serving spoons?" Elena said to herself. "Middle drawer on your left." Bonnie said quickly. Elena looked confused but checked and BOOM! Serving spoons. "Ok, so you've been in this kitchen like a thousand times." Elena said shrugging it off. "But you live here." Olivia said to Elena speaking up. This made Elena glare and Olivia shrug.

Then the doorbell rang. "Ok, he's here. Don't be nervous. Just be your normal loving self." Elena said to Bonnie walking out. Olivia sighed before getting up. "Well, here we go." She said before leaving the room.

Bonnie stood by a cabinet. "Olivia's secret stash of Alchohol no one knows about." She then opened to cabinet to see different kinds of alcohol. Bourbon, Whiskey, Rum and Scotch. "Holy crap."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

**There we go, a nice chapter. Now, don't forget to Review and send me applications which are located on my profile if you want to add your characters into it! Bye!~**


	7. Chapter 7: Friday Night Bites Part 2

**Sorry it took a while. But here it is! Enjoy Friday Night Bites Part 2!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Olivia, Bonnie, Elena and Stefan all sat in the Dining Room. To say it was quiet would be an understatement. A big one. It was so quiet all you could hear was the clacking of forks on the plates. No one spoke a word. It was killing Olivia. Usually she would crack a joke or 2 or something to break the awkward silence. But, it seems that it wouldn't be appropriate for a Dinner Party. Luckily Elena spoke up. "Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Good one Elena, bless her heart.

Stefan cleared his throat before speaking. "Well he let me on the team so I must have done something right." Olivia raised her glass of water to her lips. "They need all the help they can get." She whispered, missing the smile that Stefan gave in amusement. Elena then turned to Bonnie beaming with excitement. "Oh Bonnie. You should have seen Stefan today! Tyler threw a ball right at him, and-" "I heard." Bonnie interrupted. It was quiet before Olivia decided to give a crack at it.

"Why don't you tell Steffy about your family Bon." Olivia said placing her elbows on the table and leaning her head against them as if giving Bonnie her full attention. This made Elena give her a thankful smile. "Um, divorced. No mom, live with dad." Bonnie said bluntly making Olivia frown. _She was only giving the boring stuff. _"No the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's pretty cool." Elena said on the same wave link as Olivia.

Bonnie scoffed. "Cool isn't the word I'd use." Stefan decided to say something to sure Bonnie. "Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s."

Bonnie looked interested. "My family came by the way of Salem." Olivia could see her resolve breaking. Come on. Going...Going..."Really? Salem witches?" Stefan asked really interested. Going..."Yeah." Bonnie replied. "I would say that's pretty cool." Stefan said. Going..."Really? Why?" Bonnie asked interested. "Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity." Stefan ended with a smile making Bonnie smile. And Gone! "Yeah, they are." Bonnie said full on smiling. Elena and Olivia traded a glance. SCORE! Along with smiles.

The air then lifted from the awkward it once was. All was good until...the damn doorbell rang. They all traded confused glances. "I wonder who that could be." Elena mused before getting up to answer the door. Olivia downed her drink. "You ain't the only one Lena." Before the sisters walked to the door. Olivia a bit more in front of Elena. It was instinct to protect her younger sister. Olivia knew nobody else was suppose to be coming so she had no idea who it was. If it was an intruder, Olivia would stab them with her switchblade she had in her boot.

"Elena, if it's an intruder I'll stab em' alright?" Olivia whispered to Elena when they were in front of the door. Elena nodded smiling in amusement. "My hero." Elena said before opening the door to reveal...OH HELL NO!

Olivia placed her hand on her hip as she saw who was outside the door. She whispered to Elena. "I could still stab the bitch." Elena shook her head no making Olivia pout. It was Caroline Forbes or Barbie as Olivia called her and Stefan's brother, Mr. Damon Salvatore. Who was leaning against the doorway with an amused smirk, his eyes glued on Olivia. While Caroline held a cake in her perfectly manicured hands. "Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner so I brought desert." Caroline said practically vibration in Bubbly Energy.

Olivia narrowed her eyes with a pissed off look. Good, now she had someone to blame. Bonnie.

"Oh." "Yay." Was all Elena and Olivia could say, you could easily tell who said what. "Hope you don't mind." Olivia heard a smooth and silky voice said that...made her knees weak? Like said, what the hell? Though Olivia could easily tell he didn't mean it. Whether it was instinct or that annoying ass smirk he seemed to always have on his...good looking face. Well, sexy face but still. You get it.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan said appearing behind Olivia making her jump. "Holy shit." She whispered. This made Damon and Stefan stare at her, amusement in their eyes that quickly disappeared from Stefan's. "Waiting for Elena or Olivia to invite me in." Damon replied to Stefan still staring at Olivia with what looked like lust and..something else? She couldn't tell. He was really hard to read.

"Whatev, you can.." Olivia started only to be interrupted by Stefan. "No, no, no, he can't uh...stay. Can you Damon?" He said, the last part aimed as Damon. More of a command then question if you asked Olivia but eh, just her. "Get in here." Caroline's annoying voice said as she went ahead and entered motioning for Damon to do the same. "We're just finishing up." Stefan said trying his hardest to get Damon to leave. This made Olivia confused. They hated each other that much? For some reason her gut told her to believe Stefan and make sure Damon stayed out of her house! "It's fine. Just come in." Elena said ending this. Olivia had a sence if dread in her stomach, as if Elena and she would regret the decision.

"You have a beautiful home, Olivia, Elena." Damon said with a smirk as he entered the house. Stopping by Olivia to kiss her hand, this made Olivia to stare at him with a 'wtf' look. "Olivia, pleasure to meet you. Officially. I'm Damon Salvatore, Stefan's older brother." He said looking her dead in her eyes. "Thank you." Elena and Olivia said in union.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Caroline said speaking a mile a minute. Olivia swore if Caroline spoke anymore, she might kill the chick. She was giving her a real headache. At the moment she wished instead of coffee she had Bourbon. "That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Damon said turning on his 'I'm the best big brother ever and I fully support my little camper' voice. She means really, she never used that tone with Elena and Jeremy.

Of course she supported them but to her, that sounded a little to fake for her liking.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines." Olivia's head snapped to Caroline's direction as she basically bashed Elena right in front of her. Elena might not mind, Olivia does. Olivia was definitely giving Caroline a full on 'I'm taking you to hell myself' glare. The others saw this and actually looked nervous for Caroline's health. Luckily, Bonnie stepped in.

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." Bonnie said quickly to ease Olivia more then anything. She could tell it barely worked as Olivia's shoulders relaxed but she was still giving Caroline the glare. It seemed poor Caroline didn't get it though. Poor dense little Caroline.

"I guess we can put her in the back." Caroline said shrugging it off. Olivia clenched her coffee cup tighter and tighter, Stefan seeming to be the only one who noticed. "You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." Damon said speaking to Elena but nooooo, little Ms. Bitch had to speak up.

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun." Olivia looked right a her clenching her cup tighter and tighter and tighter. Little crack began traveling up the cup as it began to break. "And I say that with complete sensitivity." That was the last straw before Olivia's cup broke. Hot coffee spilling all over the floor as Olivia stood up, her eyes gleaming with rage. "CAROLINE FORBES! WHY DON'T YOU STOP BEING A SELF-CENTERED BITCH AND THINK ABOUT SOMEBODY OTHER THEN YOURSELF ALRIGHT! OUR PARENTS JUST DIED AND YOUR ACTING LIKE IT'S NOTHING! LIKE WE DIDN'T JUST LOSE THE ONLY PEOPLE IN THE WORLD WE LOVE MORE THEN EACH OTHER! SO PLEASE CAROLINE, LISTEN GOOD BECAUSE I'M ONLY GONNA SAY THIS ONCE! IF YOU EVER EVEN THINK ABOUT SAYING ONE THING THAT EVEN SEEMS ANYTHING BUT CARING AND GOOD, I SWEAR TO GOD ON OUR PARENTS GRAVE I **WILL **END YOU! FUCK THE POLICE AND ANYONE ELSE WHO GIVES A FUCK!"

By the end of the speech Olivia had Stefan, Bonnie and Elena holding her back and everyone giving her a 'Holy Shit' look. Caroline looked like she might piss herself, she looked so scared. When they saw she wasn't fighting anymore Elena, Stefan and Bonnie let her go and Olivia stomped upstairs. Yet, not before hearing Damon break the silence. "I'm sorry, Elena. I'm sorry for Olivia too. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die." Before she slammed her door shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia was on her bed on her laptop Skype-ing with all her friends.

_I mean really, I was about to kill that bitch!-Olivia_

_I can't believe her!-Amy_

_Want me to whoop that bitch's ass?-Brittany_

_How could she stoop so low?-Chris_

_She's lucky I can't hit a girl-Michael_

_I know! I can't kill her...yet. But I can prank her!-Olivia_

_How?-Everyone_

_Easy. What is the one thing Caroline loves more then herself?-Olivia_

_Her face?-Amy_

_Her car?-Brittany_

_Her cheer-leading gig?-Michael_

_Her clothes?-Chris_

_Ding, Ding, Ding! We have a winner, Chris! Yeah, her clothes. She always dresses 'perfect'. She might love her clothes more then she loves everything else, definitely yes.-Olivia_

_What's the plan Olive?-Amy_

_Easy. I plan on—Olivia_

There was a knock on her door. Olivia looked at the door before looking back at her friends.

_Sorry. I gotta go. Elena's at the door-Olivia_

_Bye!-Everyone_

Olivia signed out before closing her laptop. "Come in." She said before her door opened up to reveal Elena. "You okay?" Elena asked moving to sit next to Olivia. "I'm pretty sure I'm suppose to be asking you that. Not the other way around." Olivia said smartly. Elena rolled her eyes. "Your being sarcastic. That's a good sign." Olivia gave a mock-yawn. "Yup, well I'm exhausted." Olivia said placing her laptop on her desk before going to crawl under her covers. "Well, you seem fine." Elena said patting her legs before getting up to leave the room but stopped. "Olivia?" Olivia looked at her. "Eh?" Elena smiled. "Thanks. You know for standing up for me." "For us." Olivia said smirking. "For us." Elena agreed. "No prob." Before Elena gave her one last smile leaving the room, shutting the door behind her. Olivia sighed before clapping her hands, making the lights turn off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hope you enjoyed the Chapter! Now, here's my announcement!1 I've decided to post Chapters every Monday, there ya go. Now, I really want you to review. It makes me feel great and write longer chapters. Thank you so much!**


	8. Chapter 8: Friday Night Bites Part 3

**So, here we go with the next chapter! As promised! So, here ya go with 'Friday Night Bites Part 3'! Sorry it's a bit shorter, been feeling a little sick.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Olivia and Elena arrived at the school for the football game, to Olivia's displeasure. The only reason they were here is because Elena wanted to see Stefan. Duh. Olivia and Elena fount Stefan luckily since Olivia was getting bored and that would be a bad thing. Trust me. "Ooh, look at you. Looking hot in your jersey." Elena said smiling and getting her flirt on. "Aw, look at my sis getting her flirt on with Steffy." Olivia cooed.

This made Elena blush and glare at her sister and Stefan chuckle at the brunette's behavior. "What happened though, Elena? No more cheerleader?" Stefan said teasingly. "I quit." "She's a quitter." The twins said one after another. Stefan gave a smile at the 2, seeing just how similar they are. He then got back on track quickly.

"No, hey, you're not a quitter. You suffered a great loss. You're not the same person. You should be looking ahead. You should be starting over. Ok?" This made Elena clearly blush and Olivia, who was leaning against Elena give a nod and smile. "I hope you don't think this is too soon or too weird, but... I, uh, I wanted you to have this." Stefan said taking out a box before opening it revealing a beautiful necklace.

"Oh my god." Elena said in awe. "Ho-ly shit." Olivia said taking in the necklace. "It's beautiful." Elena breathed taking the necklace out to see it better. "Nice Steffy." Olivia said giving him a thumbs up. Stefan smiled at Olivia. "Well, don't think I left you out Olivia." This made Olivia tilt her head in confusion. "Eh?" She did not expect to get something...at all.

Stefan pulled another box out of his pocket and opened it. Elena and Olivia gaped. "Wow." They said in union. It was a beautiful ring that had a silver band and had the same design as Elena's, except on a ring and it had a red ruby in the middle. "Oh my." Olivia said taking the ring before looking at Stefan and giving him a big hug!

"Thank you!"

Stefan tensed before letting himself smile.

Olivia then realized what she was doing and let him go. "Sorry Stef. Don't want Elena to think I'm stealing her man but for real...thanks." Stefan gave her a kind smile. "No problem, really." She moved back beside Elena and slipped the ring onto her ring finger.

Elena then smelt the necklace smiling a bit. "Is that rose I smell?" She asked. This made Olivia furrow her eyebrows before smelling her ring, only to smell the same thing. "No, it's uh..an herb. Nice huh?" Stefan said hesitating. Olivia noticed that and tilted her head at him. Why would he lie? He could've just told the truth. Weird.

"I love it." Elena said grinning, not noticing her sister's suspicious look she threw at Stefan. "He, let me.." Stefan said moving behind Elena to help her put on the necklace. Olivia smiled at the scene. They were great together.

"Well, I'll leave you two, Lena I'm gonna go find Brittany and Amy." Olivia said turning to leave.

"Alright. Have fun. I'll come find you when it's time to go." Elena said as Stefan finished putting on her necklace. "Cool." Olivia said walking away.

Olivia managed to find Brittany and Amy by the bleachers. "Hey amigos!" Olivia said slinking between them and placing her arms around their shoulders. "Hey girl." Brittany said tearing her eyes away from a hot football player. "HI OLIVIA!" Amy yelled bouncing in place making a few people turn to stare.

Olivia looked scared as she slowly took her arm off Amy's shoulders and turned to Brittany slowly. "Brittany. For the love of all the Gods and Goddesses, please tell me you did not give Amy sugar." Brittany tensed paling as she couldn't meet Olivia's eyes. "Welllllllllllll..." Brittany said hesitating. This made Olivia grab her shoulders shaking her like crazy. "Brittany! What did you do?!" Brittany placed her hands on Olivia's. "Alright, alright, alright!" This made Olivia stop shaking her.

"I might have accidentally gave her some cake..." Brittany squeaked out.

"What?!" Olivia screeched. This made the same people turn back to them annoyed. "WHAT KIND DID YOU GIVE HER?!"

Brittany said slowly. "I, might have, maybe, probably giving her Chocolate Cake with extra Chocolate Icing, maybe?" Olivia's face began turning a bright tomato red. "WHAT?!" She screeched. Brittany gave a nervous chuckle. "You've gotta take her home! You know what happens when she is on a sugar rush and around too many people. Remember your family reunion last year?" This made Brittany look off into the distance with thought, her expression turning scared.

"Oh yeah. I remember. Poor Uncle George."

Olivia turned around only to see a missing Amy. "Brittany? Where did Amy go?" Brittany tensed. "I don't know." She seemed to be panicking. "Well go find her!" Brittany nodded before running off to find her friend.

Olivia sighed in relief knowing Brittany will find her. If Amy wasn't fount, everyone here will be doomed. (Explained later on in the story) She then noticed everyone cheering, Tanner was getting ready for his annual speech, the same one he says every time.

"Wait, wait, wait, Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. Wait. Let's be honest here. In the past, we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us! " This earned boos from the crowd, Olivia included. What? This was the only one she's going too, might as well be supportive. "But that is about to change." This caused everyone to cheer, including Olivia. "We've got some great new talent tonight starting on the offense, and I'm gonna tell you right now, it has been a long time since I have seen a kid like this with hands like these. Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!" Everyone began cheering like crazy, including Olivia.

"Wahoo! GO STEFAN!" Olivia yelled, she could almost see Stefan smiling at her.

"That have been waiting for us to put a check in the win column, I have only one thing to say to you... Your Timberwolves are hungry." Tanner finished making the crowd go crazy cheering. Olivia heard yelling and ran to the source. She might get to see a good fight! Only to get there just in time to see Jeremy, who had been fighting Tyler, slice Stefan's hand open with a broken beer bottle. "Stefan!" She yelled and heard another voice yell, only to see Elena. Elena ran to Jeremy while Olivia ran ton Stefan seeing Elena had Jeremy covered. "Are you okay? Does it hurt?" She questioned Stefan trying to see how bad the cut was. "I'm fine." He said to the girl. "No, your hand is cut, that's not fine. Your bleeding." Stefan shook his head. "I'm fine, it's not my blood." He said wiping his hand on his jeans and held out his palm, showing it was perfectly fine.

Olivia's eyes widened. "I could've sworn..." "I'm fine, trust me." Olivia looked up to Stefan. "Alright. If you say so." Then, here came Elena. "Are you alright!" She said to Stefan reaching to check his hand. "No, he's fine. Not a scratch on him." Olivia said before Stefan could. Elena looked confused at that but checked his hand seeing nothing. "I could've sworn..." Elena said, saying the same thing Olivia said.

"Know right? There was nothing when I checked." Olivia said shaking her head. "It's almost kick-off time, all right? So, um, I'll, uh, I'll see you after the game." Stefan said walking off. "I gotta go find Brittany and Amy, see ya Lena." Olivia said walking off.

Olivia went searching for them in the parking lot but went to her car to grab her phone. They had to be there somewhere. She grabbed it before she closed her door back and turned around jumping seeing Damon there. "You scared the hell out of me. What are ya doing anyway?" "I'm hiding from Caroline." He said in a whisper. This made Olivia smirk crossing her arms. "So, you finally realize she's the wicked witch of the West huh?" This made Damon smirk in amusement and chuckle. "She speaks more then I can listen. "That's Caroline for you."

"Well, she is awfully young." He mused. "I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy." Olivia nodded. "True, true. But still, Caroline is Elena's best friend since 1st grade. I don't know how or why but it happened. So, I suggest you shouldn't speak like that in front of her. FYI." She said leaning against her car. "Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention." Damon said fakely.

Olivia scoffed. "Please, if it wasn't you wouldn't have a freakin' double meaning behind everything you say." Something sparked in Damon's eyes. "You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you." "Oh really? Well, what are they, oh powerful physic?" "Mm-hmm. I see 'em. You want me." Olivia tilted her head. "What the hell are you going on about?" He caged her in with his arms leaving her no place to go. "I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now... You want to kiss me."

Olivia was about to say 'What?' when Damon smashed his lips to hers. Olivia's eyes widened before she decided 'Oh fuck it! I can kick his ass later.'. She then wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. His tongue swirled with his battling for dominance which Damon's of course won.

He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her flush against him. She moaned into his mouth before bringing her knee up into his stomach making them break the kiss and him back away. "There. Now, I can leave you wanting what you can't have. Me." Before she then got in her car driving away leaving a stunned Damon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Tanner was murdered?" Olivia asked when she was on her phone talking to Brittany. "Yeah, it was a animal attack." "How did a mountain lion get into town?" "I don't know Olive, it's weird." "Well, I have something to tell you about that guy Damon I told you about." "The hot guy?" "Yup." "What about him?" "He kissed me." "HOLY SHIT ISN'T HE DATING BARBIE!?" "Yeah, that's the thing." "Who started it?" "He did, don't worry though I kicked him in the stomach." "Good girl. Was it good though?" "Very good." "You gonna kiss him again?" "I don't know, I left him wanting more so it's gonna be soon I guess." They both laughed, Olivia not noticing the crow on her window sill. "Well, I gotta go, bye Olive." "Bye Brittany." Olivia hit decline before she put her phone on her dresser. She then got under her covers and clapped her hands letting the lights go off.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Hope you liked the chapter! BYE!**


End file.
